


Against the Eagles

by UndodgedBullet



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/F, M/M, Phil is definitely not one of the best people whoops, tags will be updated as I go, takes place somewhere between act 1 and act 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/pseuds/UndodgedBullet
Summary: After finding out that Jeff is gay, Phil begins trying to get with him just to see if he can. After long enough, it stops being just a game to Phil.





	Against the Eagles

_ “Jeff,” Phil says, his eyes appearing soft and his expression appearing genuine. “You are the most incredible man I have ever met. How did I get so lucky?” _

 

_ Jeff turns bright red and looks down at his feet, scoffing. “Phil, I… I don’t know what to say.” _

 

_ “Then don’t say anything,” Phil says, reaching his hands up to cup Jeff’s cheeks.  _

 

_ Jeff leans in and presses his lips to Phil’s. After a few seconds, Jeff pulls away.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t—” He’s cut off by Phil’s smile. _

 

_ “Don’t apologize,” he says. Jeff gives him a shy smile and they both lean in again.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“Who is that, who is that emerging from his burrow? Who can see today what we won’t see until tomorrow? Shaman of the shadows, springer of the spring. Come on, is it a squirrel? Is it a beaver? Kind of both, but not quite either!” the radio sings. 

 

Phil groans and rolls over on his bed so he can take his pillow and put it over his head. He keeps his eyes shut as the phone starts to ring and the radio keeps spouting nonsense. He eventually decides to get up — staying in bed all day is something he’s already done many times and he doesn’t want to get bored of it. With a sigh, he begins putting on his clothes and exits his room. Thankfully, he waited long enough that he doesn’t have to deal with Jonathan and he makes his way downstairs. He vaguely hears Mrs. Lancaster speaking to him but he ignores her and exits the building. Phil pauses for a few moments before deciding to head to the diner. 

 

When he enters, the bell at the top of the rings, signaling to those already inside that he’s there. Phil spots Jeff, who is sitting next to Wilbur with a blush on his cheeks, a cheesy smile on his lips, and his hand on Wilbur’s arm. Jack is near them, drinking steaming coffee and reading a newspaper. In the corner is a woman, Clara, who sits at a booth as she waits. Doris comes out of the kitchen with tea and waffles and places them on the table in Clara. They smile at each other and Doris leans down to kiss the other woman’s cheek and Clara winks before Doris walks back into the kitchen. Phil has never been to the diner this early in the day and it’s surprisingly quiet and peaceful from what he’s used to. 

 

“Happy Groundhog Day, Mister Connors!” Jeff says brightly as he gets up and goes over to Phil. “Are you enjoying your stay in Punxsutawney?” He gestures for Phil to follow him to a booth.

 

“...Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Phil answers, sarcasm obvious in his voice, taking a seat in the empty booth. 

 

Jeff’s smile falters but it’s back in full swing within a few moments. “What can I get for ya, Mister Connors?”

 

“Pancakes. With extra syrup.”

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Jeff walks off to get Phil’s breakfast and Phil busies himself with watching the people inside the diner. Nothing exciting is happening — the only thing that would be of interest to him is how Jack is now sitting with Wilbur and both of them are speaking in hushed voices, looking unhappy — and Phil doesn’t know how he’s expected to keep living this day on repeat without just dying of boredom. Within a few moments, Jeff is coming back with a plate of food.

 

“Thank you,” Phil says as the items are placed down on the table in front of him. 

 

Jeff gives him a big smile. “So what do you think?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Will the groundhog see his shadow?”

 

Phil nods. “Yes, he will.”

 

Jeff laughs. “You seem awfully sure of that, Mister Connors.”

 

“I’ll bet you a hundred dollars that we’ll end up getting six more weeks of winter.”

 

Jeff looks like he’s not going to agree but then he says, “You’re on.”

 

Phil holds his hand out and Jeff shakes it. Jeff goes off to attend to the other people in the diner. Phil unwraps the napkin around his utensils and picks up the fork and takes a bite of the pancakes. He almost drops his fork in surprise — they’re  _ really good _ and Phil doesn’t know how he’s gone so long living here without having tried them before. He’s finished eating in about ten minutes and he calls Jeff back over. 

 

“Will that be all?” Jeff asks and Phil nods. Jeff hands him the bill and smiles. 

 

Phil smiles back at him as he takes his wallet out to pay, “You’re going to owe me a hundred dollars.”

 

“If you say so,” Jeff replies, seeming to be pretty confident. 

 

Phil gives him the money and stands up. “I guess we’ll find out soon, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phil makes his way back to the diner later in the afternoon when it’s been announced the future of a late winter by Punxsutawney Phil. Phil opens the door to the diner and enters the little bell at the top of the door ringing, and hides his smile when Jeff looks up to see who it is. Jeff walks over to Phil and Phil raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Six more weeks of winter,” Phil says. “The groundhog himself said it.” 

 

“A hundred dollars?” Jeff asks and Phil nods. He hands Phil the money. “Don’t tell my dad I did this, he’d have my head chopped off.” 

 

Phil smiles and slides onto a seat. “I’ll have some coffee, please.” 

 

“Coming right up,” Jeff says right before he goes off to get it. He’s back within a minute with a pot of coffee and a cup. He places them in front of Phil and begins to pour the coffee into the cup. 

 

“Thank you,” Phil says, but is interrupted as the bell on the door rings. He looks up and sees Rita entering.

 

“ _ There _ you are!” she says, coming over to him. “I’m Rita, I’m the producer, what are you doing?” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Phil asks innocently. 

 

“Did you oversleep?” she asks. “Or something? I set a wakeup call.”

 

“Yeah,” Phil says. “Yeah, I overslept. Sorry, I know that’s probably really unprofessional.”

 

“Well—” Rita starts, but is cut off when Phil gestures for her to be quiet. 

 

“If you don’t mind, I was in the middle of a conversation with Jeff here.”

 

Rita stares at him in exasperation for a few seconds but she can’t say anything because Jack and Wilbur enter the diner and start speaking. 

 

Phil leans over to Jeff and asks, “How would your dad react if he knew you always bet against the Eagles?” 

 

“I don’t kn—”

 

“Or what if he knew you were gay?”

 

“What?” Jeff asks. His face turns bright red. “I don’t know. What do you mean?”

 

“It’s okay, I always go against the Eagles too,” Phil says, and then winks.


End file.
